Hypothetically Speaking
by trustxbelieve
Summary: "Nah, this is all hypothetical, remember?" Scorpius said and smirked at her. "A Malfoy ask a Weasley out on a date? Are you insane?"


**Hi everyone :) I wrote this as an original story on Figment, but decided to write it as Rose and Scorpius for here to see if it helps with my writer's block on my other story. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rose Weasley hated parties, which was why she was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, staring at the stupidity occurring around her. Rose could be considered your typical goody-two-shoes. She doesn't drink too often, top of all her classes, and of the best keepers in Gryffindor history since Oliver Wood (although, if she was talking to her father, he would always be the best.)

Her best friend, teammate, and cousin, Albus, forced her to stay for the party rather than go to the library to study for her Charms test that was coming up. He tells her it's his duty to make sure she is sociable and has good memories of Hogwarts to look back on. Rose, however, wouldn't consider tonight a good memory.

"Al, I'm going to hex you," Rose growled at her cousin as he walked over to her. "I need to study, or at least go to sleep. I'm exhausted, I don't want to be here."

"You're bored because you won't drink, or talk to anyone," he said as he gestured to her bottle of pumpkin juice. "Loosen up a bit, James has a never-ending supply firewhiskey."

"I'm loose enough," Rose said and grimaced. "This isn't my scene, Al. I know you said you're going to make sure that I have a good time, but I'm not having one."

"Rosie, you make everything so difficult," he sighed.

"Rose, come dance with me," Caleb Zabini said as he held out his hand for her.

"I don't dance," she said shortly.

"Yes, you do. I've seen it."

"Really not in the mood, Caleb," Rose said as she shook her head.

During first year, she was potions partners with Caleb and she accidently spilled her cauldron all over him, forming a beautiful friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

"Be my wing woman. Dance with me, make me look awesome so I can have a shot with Hannah Goyle, and I'll leave you alone. Please?"

"Great, another reason for her to hate me," Rose groaned as she glanced over at the tall girl in the corner with long, curly black hair, who was glaring at Rose with her chocolate brown eyes. "What did I ever do to her?"

"Don't know, don't care," Caleb said as he pulled her up from the chair.

"Please, Caleb," Rose protested as he pulled her to the middle of the common room where a makeshift dance floor was formed.

"Just for a few minutes, then you can leave for the library and I'll cover for you if Al asks," he bargained.

"Deal," Rose said. Caleb pulled her close to him and they began to dance. "Just this once."

"Obviously, why would I want to dance with you again?" he joked.

She swayed her hips against his in time with the music, and he grabbed on to her hips tighter. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing, it was that she usually ended up with some creep who tries to feel her up and she ends up skived out for the rest of the night. Caleb wasn't too bad since he's one of her best friends, but there's always that awkward thought in the back of her mind that her butt is a bit too close for comfort to his man parts.

"I think she noticed," Rose said as she saw Hannah staring at Caleb and her – well, more like glaring. Rose turned around and placed her hands on his chest. "Go get her."

"You sure you want me to leave you alone here? I'll walk you back to your armchair," Caleb asked, but Rose gave him a look. "Thanks, Rose."

"You owe me, Caleb," Rose said as he walked away. She turned and began to walk back to her armchair, deciding that it was too late to go to the library, when someone stopped her. "Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," she said spitefully as she glared at the boy blocking her path.

Scorpius Malfoy, captain for Slytherin's Quidditch team, the biggest player-asshole-scumbag in the entire world, and the bane of her existence. She wished she had listened to her father when he warned her about the Malfoy's. But no, she just _had_ to find out for herself what he was really like. At first they were civil toward each other, until around fourth year when he realized he was extremely good looking, and then he turned into a complete prat. She couldn't blame girls for falling for him, with his platinum blonde hair and cool, steel grey eyes, and that smirk that's plastered on his face 24/7, so she blamed him for treating them like crap.

"Aw, come on, Weasley," he said as she stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. "No need to act like you don't like me just because you're captain for Gryffindor and I'm captain for Slytherin."

"It's not an act, Malfoy. I actually don't like you," she said as she tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her.

After the war ended and Hogwarts reopened, Professor McGonagall really made sure to promote inter-house relationships. Even though everyone in the whole school got along much better than in the past, there was still a fierce rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch. Albus and Scorpius might be best mates, but when they're playing Quidditch, it's every man for himself.

"I think you do like me, you just don't know how to show it," he said.

"You really don't want me to show you how much I like you."

"I think I do," he said as he took another step closer. Rose grabbed a drink from the person next to her and threw it in his face. "What the hell!"

"You wanted me to show you," she said cheekily before walking away.

Rose saw that her armchair was occupied by some couple in an intense snogging session, so she debated going up to her dorm to sleep, but decided she wasn't tired. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from James' never ending supply and walked out of the common room and headed toward the Astronomy Tower for some peace and quiet. That peace and quiet was disturbed, however, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice," he said from behind her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Never said I was nice, common misconception," she said as she took a sip from the bottle.

"Thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't really. You're driving me to alcoholism, Malfoy," she said and glared at him. "Why are you talking to me? I'm sure there's some airhead back there who's _dying_ to get in your pants."

"They're not who I'm interested in at the moment," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Then who are you interested in?"

"You."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed as she took another sip. "The day you'd be interested in me is the day the giant squid comes out of the Black Lake and starts tap dancing around Hogwarts."

"Not entirely impossible," Scorpius said and smirked at her.

"We wouldn't work."

"Now why is that?" he asked. She began to open her mouth and list all the reasons as to why they wouldn't work, but he cut her off. "Do not say it's because we're on rival teams, because I saw you with Zabini before."

"Is someone jealous?" Rose said and smirked. "Zabini's my friend, which is something I don't consider you, and I couldn't give a rat's ass that we're on rival teams, so I wasn't going to say that."

"Ouch, Rose, that really hurts," Scorpius said sarcastically. "I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more than that."

"Smooth, Malfoy," she laughed. "Does that work on all the girl's you've screwed over?"

"Sounds like someone other than me is jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't think it's right how you treat women," Rose told him. "All the girls here are in love with you, and you use that to your advantage. You use them to get what you want, then leave them crying in their dorm rooms because you didn't ask them out again or they saw you with some other poor girl."

"Maybe I just treated those girls that way because I couldn't have you."

"Let's think of a better excuse," Rose said and glared at him.

"Think of this situation, hypothetically speaking, of course," he started. "For the first three years here, I dread going to class every day because I know you're in it. I know that I have to listen to you answer every question the professor asks, and I know I can't see a damn thing because of that giant bush of red on your head that you call hair. Then, fourth year starts, and I notice that your hair seems to have tamed down a bit, gotten a little darker than the rest of the Weasley's, and you're not shaped like Albus anymore. You become a little easier to be around, but not much. Fifth year comes, and you become an entirely different person. Suddenly, you don't even have to do anything and I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the room and I can't take my eyes off you. But, I know that you would laugh in my face if I ever asked you to Hogsmeade on a date, so I save myself the blow to my ego and ask other girls who I know will automatically say yes. These girls, though, don't capture my attention like you do. They don't make me so frustrated and mad because they agree with everything I say, so I get bored and I quickly move onto the next. Now it's seventh year, and I have yet to tell you how I feel, but I realize I probably missed that opportunity a long time ago. So, I finally grow a pair and decide to lay it all out and let the chips fall where they may. Hypothetically, of course."

"Oh, well," Rose said, not sure what to say. "Hypothetically speaking, what if I was to say that I wouldn't have laughed in your face if you asked me to Hogsmeade, because I've been waiting for that since fourth year when I noticed you weren't so scrawny and irritating anymore. I could also say that I was jealous of all those girls in a way because they captured your attention in ways that I couldn't. But, I still think you treated them awfully, and I wouldn't have wanted to be put in that situation because that not only would make me hate you even more, but potentially ruin the friendship you have with Al and the rest of my cousins. Although, I probably would have been willing to risk that just because then I would know that you took notice to me the way I took notice to you. Hypothetically."

"You have no idea how often you capture my attention," Scorpius said after a few minutes of silence. "I lose track of time because I start thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Well," Rose said and cleared her throat awkwardly as she scooted far away from him. "That's an interesting situation and all, and I'm glad we've discussed this, but I have to go sleep, or something."

"Why are you running away?" Scorpius asked.

"Because, like I said, we would never work. You're an arrogant manwhore who takes advantage of people, and I'm basically a nerd who cares way too much about what people think. We're too different. Let's not forget that our grandfather's would probably die of shock and disappointment if they ever found out a Malfoy liked a Weasley and vice versa."

"My grandfather is an old nutter who locks himself in his study most of the time and talks to himself; and I don't think your grandfather would care as much as you think he would."

"Well," Rose stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Just give up on the excuses, Rose. They're not going to work," he said as he moved closer to her. He ran his hand through her long, curly, auburn hair and moved in to kiss her.

She should have stopped him, she really should have, but that look he gave her with his piercing grey eyes made her want him to kiss her. The look was filled with such longing and desire. It was the way she always dreamed he would look at her. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Eventually she ended up straddling his lap.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when they pulled away. "You shouldn't like me."

"And you shouldn't like me, yet look where we are," he said and smirked.

"You're a smug bastard," she snapped at him.

"And you're an uptight prude," he shot back.

"Rose!" Albus yelled as he walked up the stairs and found Rose sitting on top of Scorpius on the floor. "Well, I didn't expect this. Awkward. Hey, Scorp."

"Hey Al," Scorpius said. "Do you, uh, mind? We're kind of busy at the moment."

"No, we are not," Rose said as she went to move away, but Scorpis stopped her.

"I'll leave, I know you've been waiting a long time for this day, Scorp," Albus said and winked before leaving.

Rose heard Scorpius groan in embarrassment. She turned her head and saw he was blushing, which she found endearing. She didn't know Malfoy's were capable of that.

"I still don't like you."

"Then why are you still on top of me?"

"You just happen to be a fantastic kisser," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in for another kiss. "This will never work."

"We'll make it work, I promise."

"Hypothetically, let's say you ask me on a date to Hogsmeade next weekend, and I say yes," she said and smiled at him. "What exactly would we do? I can't picture spending more than ten minutes with you before I hex your ass."

"Well, hypothetically, we could go to the Three Broomsticks, or shop. Anything you want, as long as I get to spend the day with you."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Nah, this is all hypothetical, remember?" Scorpius said and smirked at her. "A Malfoy ask a Weasley out on a date? Are you insane?"

"I hate you," Rose said and moved to get off of him, but he grabbed her hips to keep her in place and pull her closer.

"No, you don't," he told her before he kissed her soundly on the lips. Hypothetically, he was right, but she wouldn't want him to know that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Leave a review with what you thought.**

**Hopefully I'll have an update for The Way I Loved You soon, I'm having a rough time coming up with the rest of the next chapter. I'm trying though, so it should be out soon.**

**Thanks guys :)**


End file.
